Caio Paccioni
!!! HALL OF FAMER !!! Caio Paccioni foi o último World Heavyweight Champion da Antiga EWF,uma grande lenda e irmão mais novo de Gabriel Paccioni Na New EWF foi apenas Intercontinental Champion por 1 semana, mas é de extrema importância á história da EWF NXT Season 1 Caio Paccioni foi um dos contratados para se juntar à 1° NXT da EWF, já chegou como o irmão do grande Gabriel Paccioni, porém essa temporada da NXT nunca chegou à ter um vencedor, pois ela foi encerrada antes que isso acontecesse, mas Caio chegou à ter bastante Matches lá e era até mesmo o grande favorito à vencer! "Monsters of Fire" Já na EWF 2.0, Caio Paccioni foi contratado como um wrestler oficial do Main Roster, por parte do Raw, mas antes mesmo de seu In Ring debut na 2.0, foi noticiado que ele havia se juntado ao já experiente Kane, para juntos formarem a mais nova Tag da EWF, a "Monsters of Fire" A 1° aparição de Caio como membro oficial do Main Roster, foi no Main Event do Raw #8, ao acompanhar Kane em sua luta pelo EWF Championship contra John Vega... em um momento de distração do Referee, Caio entra no ringue e tenta acertar o Sweet Chin Music em Vega, mas Vega desvia e acerta o RKO em Caio... Kane então começa à reclamar com Vega pelo o fato dele ter acertado o RKO em Caio e então Vega acerta um RKO em Kane também para conquistar a vitória Após essa Match, Kane e Caio começaram à se desentender até que eles oficializaram pro Raw #9, uma Loser Gets Fired Match entre os 2, onde para surpresa de todos, o novato Caio conseguiu sair com a vitória, conseguindo assim manter seu emprego na EWF... "Maykon Armbraker Fire" No Raw #9, após a Loser Gets Fired de Caio Paccioni VS Kane, Matheus Daniels invdiu o ringue e atacou o recém demitido Kane, mas ao se virar recebeu o Sweet Chin Music de Caio, que revelou que agora ele e Maykon Douglas (United States Champion) eram a mais nova Tag Team da EWF, "Maykon Armbreaker Fire"... Mais tarde, no Main Event do Raw #9, Matheus Daniels e Maykon Douglas (acompanhado de Caio) se enfrentaram em uma No DQ Match, mas durante essa Match, alguém encapuzado invadiu a Arena e atacou Caio Paccioni com um Steel Peep, Maykon então ataca o Wrestler Misterioso mas em seguida Matheus Daniels se aproveita da distração e consegue conquistar o United States Championship... Durante o Raw #10, no Main Event do Show, Matheus Daniels teve uma Promo onde começou à se gabar de ter ganho o Title e foi então que Maykon Douglas e seu parceiro Caio Paccioni entraram no ringue, porém de repente as luzes se apagaram e no Telão mostrou-se uma Promo em vídeo Misteriosa... Logo que isso acabou, Maykon Douglas revoltado começou a falar que já estava cansado do "amante" de Matheus Daniels e então ficou anunciado que no Summerslam 2012, Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni enfrentariam Matheus Daniels e o tal wrestler misterioso... No Summerslam 2012, quando finalmente chegou á hora do wrestler misterioso entrar para sua Match, as luzes novamente se apagaram e mostraram a mesma promo em video, porém dessa vez, quando tudo retornou ao normal, Jhown Punk mostrou as caras, revelando que era ele o wrestler misterioso o tempo inteiro... durante a Match, Jhown Punk ainda atacou seu próprio parceiro, Matheus Daniels com o G.T.S. e depois deixou a Arena sem nem se importar com a Match... Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni venceram tranquilamente após isso! No Main Event do Raw #12, Maykon e Caio enfrentaram os Ex-Tag Team Champions, Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa (New Brothers of Destruction) onde como grande surpresa da noite conseguiram a vitória Smackdown Pouco após isso, foi noticiado que Caio havia sido demitido, mas sem grandes informações sobre o porque, até que no Smackdown #13, após R-Truth se qualificar pro Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match, Evan Miller entrou na Arena com um documento que comprovava a inocência de Caio e que mostrava que tudo havia sido armado por R-Truth para encrimina-lo... Evan Miller então disse que R-Truth enfrentaria Caio ali mesmo e que quem perdesse que então seria demitido... R-Truth não entende direito, pois Caio não estava ali, então ele se vira e... SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!! Caio conquista a vitória, pega a vaga de R-Truth no Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e consegue seu emprego de volta No Raw #13, Caio acompanharia Maykon Douglas em sua Match, porém antes da Match se iniciar, Maykon pegou o Mic e disse que precisaria se afastar da EWF por um tempo, mesmo sem nunca ter realizado seu sonho de lutar em uma Steel Cage Match... Caio então lhe interrompeu, dizendo que não deixaria ele sair sem realizar esse sonho e que então no Raw #14 Maykon teria sua Match de aposentadoria contra seu grande amigo Caio Paccioni dentro da Steel Cage... Mas ainda antes do Raw #14, veio o Smackdown #14, onde Caio teve que enfrentar Gabriel Mysterio e mesmo Gabriel Costa tendando ajudar Mysterio, Caio acerta um Sweet Chin Music no meio do ar em Costa e depois outro Sweet Chin Music em Mysterio para conquistar a vitória Então finalmente chegou o dia da tão espera Steel Cage Match no Raw #14 entre Maykon Douglas VS Caio Paccioni, um "amistoso" sem dúvidas incrível, onde Maykon conseguiu sair vitorioso e com essa grande vitória, encerrando sua passagem na EWF World Heavyweight Champion A trajetória de Caio para se tornar World Heavyweight Champion, começa de fato no Money in the Bank 2012, vencendo a Smackdown MITB Ladder Match... Ainda no Money in the Bank 2012, durante a defesa do World Heavyweight Championship de Gabriel Paccioni contra Gabriel Mysterio, Caio apareceu com a Briefcase em mãos, porém avisou seu irmão que não lhe faria o Cash In, estava ali apenas para ver sua vitória de perto, mas Mysterio aproveitando dessa breve distração, fez um Roll-Up Pinfall em Gabriel Paccioni e conquistou o tão desejado World Heavyweight Championship e se tornando também o 1° Triplice Coroa Champion! Mysterio então se levanta para comemorar, mas... Sweet Chin Music de Caio Paccioni que logo em seguida entregou a Briefcase à um dos Referees e fez o Cash In...1...2...3 para ganhar o World Heavyweight Championship de Mysterio sem que ele não tivesse nem a oportunidade de encostar no Title! No Smackdown #15, R-Truth e Felipe Paulo então discutiram sobre a interrupção da Match no Money in the Bank, até que chegou Caio Paccioni (World Heavyweight Champion) e propôs que no Main Event do Smackdown #16, os 2 se enfrentassem pelo 1° Contender ao WHC, onde Felipe Paulo conseguiu sair vitorioso após a distração de Gabriel Paccioni pra cima de R-Truth o Smackdown #16 foi o último Smackdown antes do final da Antiga EWF... Intercontinental Champion Já na New EWF, Caio Paccioni foi anunciado para enfrentar seu velho amigo, Gabriel Mysterio no Explosive Night #2 pelo seu Intercontinental Championship . Quando chegou finalmente o momento de sua match, Caio foi comprimentar Mysterio,mas Mysterio lhe traiu...lhe atacou e fez um Rollup Pinfall ganhando a Match em segundos e retendo seu Title. Após a match, Mysterio pegou o microfone e falou sobre quando Caio havia tirado o WHC de suas mãos na antiga EWF e sobre o como Caio era ingenuo...Caio então disse que a verdade era que Mysterio havia MEDO dele,então após uma discussão,marcaram pro TLC 2013 uma Tables Match entre eles pelo Intercontinental Championship Durante a Match no TLC 2013,em um momento o Referee acabou sendo nocauteado e logo após,Mysterio conseguiu jogar Caio contra um das Tables...porém o Referee não viu e Evan Miller se recusou a dar a vitória à Mysterio, então a Match prosseguiu e foi vencida por Caio Paccioni que fez um Diving Elbow Drop pra cima de Mysterio que estava deitado em uma das Tables,assim se tornando o Novo Intercontinental Champion No Explosive Night #3, Mysterio teve uma Last Chance Match contra Caio, onde caso não vencesse, não teria outro Title Shot ao Intercontinental Champiosnhip enquanto Caio Paccioni fosse o vencedor,porém Mysterio conseguiu vencer e ainda mostrou estar diferente,comprimentando Caio no começo e no final da Match. Team Old School VS The New Revolution No Explosive Night #4, Caio junto de Gabriel Mysterio invadiram a Arena para tirar Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal que estavam favorecendo Alexandre durante sua Match contra Gabriel Paccioni pelo World Heavyeight Championship,porém mesmo ajudando Paccioni,ele foi derrotador por Alexandre No Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match, porém Caio não chegou a lutar... ele foi atacano no Backstage pela "The New Revolution" e substituido por Felipe Paulo Paccioni VS Paccioni?... Após o Over the Limit 2014, Caio chegou apenas a participar da Royal Rumble Match 2014, onde surpreendetemente acertou o Sweet Chin Music em seu irmão Gabriel Paccioni e em seguida os 2 se eliminaram. Gabriel ainda acertou diversos Chair Shots em Caio... E essa foi a última participação dos Irmãos Paccionis no Roster... Aparições após Aposentadoria Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... Caio fez uma aparção na Semana 3 da NXT Season 3, onde falou um pouco sobre sua história e sobre ter sido da NXT Season 1 e ser até mesmo o único vindo da NXT à ganhar um World Title. Ao final ele também deu várias dicas aos NXT Rookies da Season 3 Hall of Fame: Dia 23 de Novembro de 2014, Caio foi anunciado como o Hall of Fame para a 2° cerimônia de 2014. (Caio teve o anel de Hall of Fame entregue por Will) Texto de Introdução ao HoF: Caio Paccioni fez seu Debut ainda na EWF 1.0, como participante da NXT Season 1, porém o show foi encerrado antes que houvesse de fato um vencedor e já na 2.0, Caio foi contratado como wrestler oficial do Main Roster, mais especificamente da Brand Raw, onde se juntou ao já bastante popular Kane para juntos formarem a "Monsters of Fire" e que teve como fim, os 2 se enfrentando em uma Loser Get's Fire Match, onde para grande surpresa de todos, Caio conseguiu sair vitorioso, dando continuidade à sua carreira... ' Após a demissão de Kane, Caio se juntou ao United States Champion Maykon Douglas na "Maykon Armbraker Fire". Maykon Douglas estava em uma rivalidade com Matheus Daniels e Caio acabou se envolvendo também nisso... Caio ainda era apenas um wrestler qualquer até então, até que bem mais pra frente, Maykon anuncia aposentadoria e como última Match, enfrenta Caio em uma Steel Cage Match, onde mesmo Caio saindo derrotado, mostrou ter algo especial' ' Com a saída de Maykon, Caio foi mudado para a Brand Smackdown, onde veio a conseguir uma vaga à Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e não apenas isso, foi o grande vencedor da Briefcase e na mesma noite a utilizou contra Gabriel Mysterio (que havia acabado de derrotar Gabriel Paccioni) para se tornar o New World Heavyweight Champion! Caio foi o último World Heavyweight Champion da Antiga EWF, mas também na New EWF, veio a conquistar o Intercontinental Championship, com uma vitória novamente em cima de Gabriel Mysterio, porém, posteriormente, Caio veio a deixar os ringues da EWF' Caio Paccioni, assim como seu irmão, é uma das grandes lendas dessa empresa, será para sempre lembrado por todos, portanto... Caio Paccioni merece estar no Hall of Fame!!! Aparição já como Hall of Famer Caio participou como uma das surpresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso Alcunha *"The Fire" Conquistas *EWF Hall of Fame 2014 Inductee * 1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x Intercontinental Champion *Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner